


John Wick Has Your Back

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [41]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: A silly John Wick illustration.This is an original piece of art and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it without permission. It is suitable for all audiences,





	John Wick Has Your Back

One of my co-workers and I bonded over a mutual (somewhat shameful) obsession with Keanu Reeves. It turns out that we also like the same movies from his career, chief amongst these are _Constantine_ and the John Wick series. She has a tough job and deals with a lot of personalities that would set my teeth on edge, and she's very graceful about it. I joked with her when she was having a bad day that it would be great to complain about clients to John, and he'd just nod, pull out a weapon and grumble, "I'll take care of it". The idea made her so happy, I decided to draw it for her.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/516090/516090_900.png)

It was fun to make (in PowerPoint, of course). I _still_ want a live John Wick work-minion though... 


End file.
